


Grape

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Hair Dyeing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Virgil makes an impulse decision.





	Grape

Virgil sat on his bed, waiting patiently until he could go wash the dye out of his hair. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to do this. He'd only meant to go to the store to get some necessary things: body wash, toilet paper, pizza rolls. But while perusing the health and beauty area he'd seen the colorful hair dye on the shelf. One color in particular caught his eye and he'd gone back to look at it five times before finally grabbing it and placing it in his cart. "Oh well, it's too late to be questioning any decision making now," he thought.

Just as he was going to head to the bathroom to rinse out his hair, his phone rang. Virgil sighed and grabbed it from his night stand. It was his best friend Patton. He answered the phone and put him on speaker. 

"Hey Pat, what's up?"

"Hi kiddo! My parents aren't home this weekend so I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and spend the night? I invited Logan and Roman too, and they both said yes!" Patton sounded excited about it.

Virgil thought on it for a moment. "Um, sure, what time did you want me there? Or do you want me there as soon as possible?"

"Could you come over now? You could help me bake dessert! Logan is finishing up some homework and Roman doesn't get off work til 7pm so it'd just be me and you for awhile."

Virgil checked the time on his phone. It was only about to be 4pm. "Yeah, I'll be there soon. Let me just rinse out this hair dye."

"Ooh, you dyed your hair? What color, I can't wait to see it! I bet you look great!" Virgil let out a soft chuckle.

"Let's just say it's pretty reminiscent of grape soda."


End file.
